


Наблюдатели

by fandom_SnarryPower_2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SnarryPower_2018/pseuds/fandom_SnarryPower_2018
Summary: Если долго смотреть на портрет, можно узнать его тайну.





	Наблюдатели

— Майкл, я хочу рассказать кое-что интересное, — Джейн закинула ногу на ногу и разгладила складки на юбке. — Эй, ты слышишь?  
  
Майкл с трудом отвел взгляд от стройных ножек, засмотрелся на грудь, но, спохватившись, все-таки сосредоточился на глазах. Джейн накручивала локон на палец и глядела на Майкла с одобрением. Ее улыбка, ямочки на щеках и соблазнительная поза намекали, что пора действовать, и понастойчивее. Майкл робел, ругал себя за нерешительность, но еще не сделал ни одной попытки поцеловать подругу. Хотя и он сам, и все вокруг знали, что первая красавица шестого курса отдает предпочтение именно ему. Майкл даже поссорился с родителями и остался на каникулы в тихом рождественском Хогвартсе, только чтобы составить ей компанию. И сейчас в пустой празднично украшенной гостиной Гриффиндора он вдруг вспомнил, что совсем не умеет целоваться.  
  
Джейн разочарованно вздохнула, откинула волосы назад и придвинулась ближе:  
  
— Помнишь, что нам рассказывал Бинс на Истории магии про войну с Волдемортом?  
  
— Ну.  
  
— Помнишь, что он говорил про Гарри Поттера и Северуса Снейпа?  
  
— А кто это?  
  
Джейн оценила шутку, хихикнула и игриво толкнула Майкла в плечо.  
  
— Не придуривайся. И Бинс говорил, и в учебниках написано, что они едва друг друга терпели. Особенно когда Гарри Поттер учился. После войны они не общались, а один раз даже поссорились на приеме в Министерстве на глазах у всех, и в газетах об этом писали. Я и правда читала что-то такое.  
  
— Думаешь, кроме тебя кто-то еще читает старые газеты и внимательно слушает Бинса? — усмехнулся Майкл. — Ну и что дальше?  
  
— А то, что это может быть вовсе не так! Когда в последний раз ты не пошел со мной в Хогсмид…  
  
— Я был на отработке.  
  
— Неважно. Так вот. Я заходила в «Три метлы», а недалеко от меня сидел профессор Лонгботтом. Он разговаривал с кем-то, я, правда, не рассмотрела с кем. Знаешь, о чем они говорили? О том, что у Гарри Поттера и Северуса Снейпа были отношения!  
  
Джейн сделала страшные глаза, закусила губу и уставилась на Майкла, ожидая реакции на сногсшибательную новость. Майкл новость не оценил.  
  
— Ну-у… что значит ― отношения? Ну да, отношения: они постоянно ругались, об этом каждая малявка знает.  
  
— Да нет же. Отношения! Как у мужчины с мужчиной. Они встречались, понимаешь? А может даже, жили вместе, но скрывали ото всех. Профессор Лонгботтом говорил именно об этом, я не ошибаюсь.  
  
— Бред какой-то. Джейн, они герои войны, они не могли вот так... Почему ты веришь Лонгботтому? Ему же лет сто, не меньше. Он от старости все давно перепутал.  
  
— Вот именно, что сто. Он учился вместе с Гарри Поттером, они вместе воевали и вроде даже дружили. Он должен знать. Если говорит, значит, так могло быть.  
  
— Глупости, — помотал головой Майкл и, посчитав разговор законченным, снова перевел взгляд на симпатичные коленки подруги. От приятного занятия его оторвал приказ:  
  
— Мы должны все выяснить!  
  
— Зачем? Да и как?  
  
Майклу ужасно надоел этот разговор, он уже был готов променять компанию красивой девушки на тихую спальню, лишь бы Джейн перестала нести всякую чушь.  
  
— А вот как!   
  
Джейн почувствовала, что потенциальный сообщник не заинтересовался предложенной авантюрой, и сделала все возможное, чтобы пробудить интерес: подвинулась ближе, положила одну руку Майклу на бедро, а другой провела по его волосам.  
  
— Слушай. Ты же знаешь, что портрет Северуса Снейпа висит в кабинете директора?  
  
— Знаю, ну и что?  
  
— А портрет Гарри Поттера вчера привезли в Хогвартс и повесят в Большом зале. Спаркс говорил об этом с профессором Боунс, я слышала.  
  
— Мерлин! Джейн, как ты умудряешься все слышать?  
  
Джейн крепче сжала бедро Майкла:  
  
— Если у них что-то было, они все равно не смогут долго притворяться. Они встретятся и поговорят. Или сделают еще что-нибудь. А мы будем наблюдать, и, если что-то узнаем, расскажем друг другу.  
  
— Но нам не попасть в кабинет директора.  
  
— Это так, — Джейн наморщила нос. — Значит, будем наблюдать только за портретом Гарри Поттера. Зато на него можно смотреть хоть весь день, и ночь тоже. Каникулы только начались, у нас полно времени.  
  
Это был совершенно глупый, непродуманный, девчоночий план: без логики, без начала и конца, без стратегии и тактики. Но одна рука Джейн ласково гладила ногу Майкла, другая перебирала его волосы. В прекрасных глазах, которые были так близко, плескалась надежда пополам с мольбой и обещанием чего-то волшебного. Кто бы устоял против такого? Майкл не устоял.  
  
***  
  
Они крались по темным ночным коридорам к Большому залу, держась за руки и озираясь по сторонам. Откуда угодно мог вылететь Филч, и это наверняка бы означало, что все учителя узнают о ночных прогулках. А значит, придется забыть и про них, и про портрет, и про ближайший поход в Хогсмид.   
  
Когда-то давно, еще до войны, этот Филч работал завхозом. Говорят, у него была кошка, и о ней в школе ходили легенды. Рассказывали, что миссис Норрис могла легко видеть сквозь стены и даже сквозь мантии-невидимки. А третьекурсник Мерритт клялся, что каждое воскресенье у нее вырастали крылья, и она улетала в совятню, чтобы наравне с совами разносить письма. Но этому верили разве что первокурсники.  
  
В отличие от кошки, сам Филч не только видел, но и легко проходил сквозь стены. Да еще, став привидением, патрулировал Хогвартс круглосуточно без сна и отдыха. Поэтому дуэт завхозов — призрака и совершенно живого и очень вредного мистера Спаркса ― представлял собой серьезную угрозу для всех нарушителей порядка.  
  
Но все обошлось: быстро спустившись по лестнице в холл и пробежав под песочными часами, заговорщики остановились у входа в Большой зал. Майкл крепко сжал холодную ладонь Джейн и толкнул створку двери. Она с тихим скрипом приоткрылась, и Майкл сунул голову в щель. На потолке мерцали звезды, отражаясь в елочных шарах и разноцветной мишуре, лунный свет лился с потолка, ложился полосами на пол, на стены и столы. Тишина, казалось, звенела. А может, это стукались друг о друга игрушки на елках, или махали крыльями стеклянные ангелы, или осыпался на пол нетающий снег с еловых лап.  
  
Джейн крепче прижалась к Майклу, и он решился: протиснулся внутрь сам и потянул за собой подругу. Спрятавшись за ближней елью, Майкл больше разглядывал саму Джейн, чем пустые стены, до тех пор, пока не получил локтем в бок. Тогда он догадался повернуть голову и увидел — там, где стоял учительский стол, висел большой занавешенный тканью портрет, которого еще вчера не было. Друзья переглянулись, и Майкл покачал головой. Джейн нахмурилась. Майкл замотал головой сильнее. Джейн задрала подбородок, отвернулась и достала из кармана палочку:  
  
— Акцио, занавеска с портрета!  
  
Майкл поймал прилетевшую тряпку и, скомкав, быстро сунул под елку. Оба они замерли, глядя на картину.  
  
Это был самый известный портрет Гарри Джеймса Поттера. Его печатали во всех учебниках по истории и книгах о войне, именно такие вкладыши попадались в шоколадных лягушках и праздничных хлопушках. Как бы Майкл ни кривлялся перед Джейн, историю он все-таки любил и знал, что этот портрет был написан через десять лет после битвы за Хогвартс. Аврорат с Министерством магии долго не могли решить, где же должна висеть картина. Когда Гарри Поттеру надоело, что обе стороны по очереди обращаются к нему за поддержкой, он запер портрет в сейфе Гринготтса, положив конец спорам. И вот настал день, когда портрет оттуда забрали и отправили в школу.  
  
Гарри Поттер дожил до девяноста восьми лет, и Майкл помнил его стариком. Поэтому сейчас с удивлением смотрел на молодого черноволосого мужчину в парадной мантии. Как только с портрета слетела занавеска, он рывком поднялся с кресла, в два шага дошел до края картины и принялся ощупывать раму.  
  
— Слава Мерлину, я в Хогвартсе! Если бы не включил этот пункт в завещание, висел бы сейчас в кабинете министра.  
  
Гарри Поттер рассмеялся, взъерошил аккуратно причесанные волосы и поправил очки. Майкл не очень понимал, что такого хорошего можно находить в факте своей смерти и в том, что ты висишь над обеденным столом в Большом зале. Возможно, у министра было бы интереснее. Но если бы Майклу было девяносто восемь, а стало двадцать семь, наверное, он бы тоже радовался.   
  
Джейн сидела под елью тише мыши и не отрывала глаз от портрета. Майкл почувствовал, что она замерзла и дрожит, присел рядом, накрыл ее, как смог, краем мантии и с полным правом крепко прижал к себе. Согревая самую красивую и замечательную девушку Хогвартса, Майкл впервые подумал, что пришел сюда не зря.  
  
Гарри Поттер тем временем зацепился рукавом зеленой мантии за острый край ордена Мерлина и нетерпеливо дернул ткань:  
  
— И здесь понавешали побрякушек, будь они прокляты! — с досадой сказал он, отцепил орден и без всякого почтения бросил его на пол.  
  
Сняв и мантию тоже, он постоял минуту, прислушиваясь, и неуверенно и тихо произнес:  
  
— Северус? Северус, ты здесь? И как отсюда пройти к директору, скажите пожалуйста?  
  
Гарри Поттер быстрым шагом зашел за левый край рамы, но через минуту вышел оттуда, крикнув кому-то и помахав рукой:  
  
— Извините, я зайду к вам позже, передавайте Полной Даме привет! — и исчез за правым краем рамы.  
  
В тишине Майкл и Джейн просидели еще минут десять, пока Майкл не начал клевать носом. Тогда он поднялся, потянул за руку такую же сонную Джейн и они, стараясь не шуметь, отправились в обратный путь.  
  
***  
  
— Ты видел, он сразу же начал звать Снейпа. Значит, что-то здесь есть. А ты заметил, как он бросил орден? Прямо на пол. Не знаешь почему?  
  
Не отрываясь от эссе по гербологии, Майкл покачал головой. Он не собирался признаваться, но поведение мистера Поттера теперь интересовало и его тоже.  
  
Вечером они снова сидели под той же елью и смотрели на портрет. Сегодня там было двое. Увидев их, Джейн беззвучно ахнула, да и сам Майкл в полумраке решил, будто видит того самого таинственного мистера Снейпа, но, приглядевшись, оба поняли, что ошиблись. Мантия, расшитая звездами, длинная белая борода, седые волосы — с Гарри Поттером разговаривал легендарный, окутанный множеством мифов великий волшебник Альбус Дамблдор. Он говорил, и бубенчики в бороде тихо позвякивали. Гарри Поттер, прислонившись к раме и скрестив на груди руки, слушал его.   
  
— Нет, Гарри, — говорил Дамблдор, — все эти годы он делает вид, что не ожил. Иногда ночами я слышу, как он уходит, а потом возвращается: наверное, гуляет по пустым рамам на восьмом этаже. Но днем он никогда не двигается и молчит. Я много раз пытался поговорить, но он не отвечает, ему никто не нужен. Хорошо, что твой портрет повесили в Большом зале: ты здесь один, и, возможно, когда-нибудь он оттает и придет к тебе сам.  
  
— Посмотрим, — негромко ответил Гарри Поттер. — Вы же знаете, для него и двадцать лет не срок.  
  
— Знаю, Гарри, знаю, но ты единственный, кто может его расшевелить.  
  
— Почему вы так думаете, сэр?  
  
— Я стар, но не слеп и не глух. И даже в кабинет директора иногда долетают кое-какие слухи. Ты можешь рассказать, что вы не поделили тогда на министерском приеме? Если не ошибаюсь, вы расстались именно после него?  
  
Мистер Поттер в ответ только махнул рукой, и Дамблдор не стал настаивать.  
  
— Ну хорошо. Осматривайся, привыкай. Сходи к мадам Помфри, она будет рада тебя видеть. Ее портрет повесили в больничном крыле, а там, сам знаешь, не так уж и весело. Есть еще новость: в гостиной Гриффиндора висит портрет Оливера Вуда. Все-таки многократный чемпион мира, гордость Британской ассоциации квиддича и так далее. Вы вроде неплохо общались во время учебы? И загляни к монахам на пятом этаже, у них в этом году отличное вино, — Дамблдор мечтательно улыбнулся. — Я пойду, Гарри. Ты всегда можешь прийти, поговорить. Мы все будем рады тебя видеть.  
  
Дамблдор сделал ударение на «все», сунул конец бороды в карман и ушел за край портрета. Гарри Поттер долго смотрел ему в след, потом встрепенулся и шагнул в другую сторону.  
  
Джейн вскочила.   
  
— Быстрее, Майкл! Бежим скорее в гостиную! Если он пошел к Вуду, то мы сможем послушать, о чем они говорят. Вдруг о Снейпе?  
  
— Джейн, ну хватит, — одернул подругу Майкл, — ты что, будешь шпионить за ним по всему Хогвартсу? Дай ему поговорить с друзьями. Ведь у них с Вудом не было отношений, — не удержался и добавил он ехидно.  
  
Джейн, похоже, прислушалась, пошла медленнее, и Майкл уже открыл рот, чтобы предложить постоять у окна и полюбоваться на заснеженный лес, как в другом конце длинного коридора показалось что-то белое.  
  
— Это Филч! Бежим!  
  
Они рванули, не чувствуя под собой ног, петляя как зайцы по коридорам и переходам. Джейн чудом не наступила на исчезающую ступеньку, а Майкл не заметил в темноте паутину, свисавшую с потолка, и поэтому в гостиной Гриффиндора он еще долго отплевывался и вытирался, пока Джейн разглядывала портрет Оливера Вуда. Рама была пуста.  
  
— Ну что же. Их обоих нет, наверное, ушли к монахам на пятый этаж, — озвучила она очевидное, повернулась к Майклу и развела руками. — Зато мы убежали от Филча.  
  
Сейчас она была такая красивая — растрепанная, запыхавшаяся от быстрого бега, раскрасневшаяся, с отчаянно-веселыми глазами.  
  
— Ты авантюристка. Нам запретят Хогсмид и квиддич до конца года и назначат кучу отработок, — бессвязно бормотал Майкл, подходя ближе.   
  
Не было больше ничего вокруг, кроме этих глаз, губ, нежных пальцев, которые, едва касаясь, смахивали со лба и щек Майкла остатки паутины. Возбуждение от опасности и погони еще не улеглось, и Майкл сделал то, что не сделал бы еще лет сто, если бы не этот чертов завхоз. Он взял ладони Джейн и прижался к ним губами. Она тихо ахнула, сделала шаг, встала совсем близко и поднялась на цыпочки. Но первому поцелую не суждено было случиться. Этот миг — волшебный и хрупкий будто льдинка — разбил скрипучий голос:  
  
— Вот вы где! Нарушаете, значит, — Филч-привидение злобно смотрел на отпрыгнувших друг от друга студентов. — Я все расскажу, так и знайте. И декану вашему, и директору. Чтобы неповадно было шляться по ночам. — И, присмотревшись, кажется, понял, что здесь происходило за секунду до его вторжения. — Тьфу, срамота какая. И про это тоже расскажу, можете не сомневаться. Совсем распустились, так и лезут друг на друга, совсем стыд потеряли, — бормотал призрак, исчезая в стене.  
  
Все было безвозвратно испорчено. Джейн неловко вытянула ладони из рук Майкла.  
  
— Ну я пойду. Завтра сходим в библиотеку, я покажу тебе ту газету, в которой писали про ссору в министерстве,— бормотала она, отступая к спальням девочек. — Спокойной ночи.  
  
Майклу показалось, что голос ее дрожит, и она сейчас расплачется. Вот только из-за чего? Из-за сорвавшегося поцелуя? Из-за Хогсмида? Обещанной огласки? Нужно было что-то сказать, попытаться исправить случившееся, но в голову не приходило ни одной дельной мысли. Так что Майкл просто кивнул, соглашаясь на встречу в библиотеке, и попытался ободряюще улыбнуться:  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Джейн. Конечно сходим.  
  
И побрел в спальню.  
  
***  
  
В библиотеке было тихо и пыльно. Майкл листал путеводитель по магическим местам Шотландии и Уэльса и нетерпеливо поглядывал в окно. За ночь навалило снега, и они с Джейн договорились выйти после обеда слепить снеговика. Джейн уже полчаса копалась в старых газетах. О вчерашнем оба молчали и делали вид, что ничего не произошло.  
  
— Вот!  
  
На стол перед Майклом плюхнулась подшивка «Пророка». Джейн села рядом и принялась внимательно просматривать потрепанные страницы.   
  
— Это где-то здесь. Я помню, потому что на первом листе напечатано самое обалденное фото Гарри Поттера из тех, что я знаю.  
  
— Что?! Какое фото, прости? — Майкл захлопнул путеводитель. — Что значит — обалденное?  
  
— Ну такое, — Джейн продолжала листать газеты, не замечая перемены настроения друга, — почти как портрет в Большом зале, но не живое, конечно. Но он там очень красивый. Вот, смотри.  
  
Джейн ткнула в черно-белую фотографию героя войны и принялась водить пальцем по строчкам, выискивая информацию о скандале. Майкл хмуро уставился на фото. Это был обычный снимок тех лет. Слегка размытое изображение Гарри Поттера смущенно улыбалось и поправляло очки.  
  
— Очки у него дурацкие, — буркнул Майкл, не зная, к чему прицепиться.  
  
— Ой, да ладно, — отмахнулась Джейн, — мне нравятся очки. Жаль, что сейчас их перестали носить. Я рада за медицину и целительство, но все равно жаль. Тебе бы очень пошли такие, знаешь, прямоугольные.  
  
Слегка растерявшись, Майкл принялся разглядывать фотографию. За спиной героя из тени портьер вдруг показалась фигура. Издалека было не понятно, мужчина или женщина, но фигура приближалась, и Майкл уже мог сказать наверняка — это был Северус Снейп. Он даже на фотографии получался мрачным, темным и таинственным.   
  
Однажды, на четвертом курсе, Майкл побывал в кабинете директора, где его отчитывали за самовольную отлучку в Запретный лес. Там он видел так и не оживший портрет директора Снейпа. То ли портрет висел неудачно, или, может быть, так падал свет, но Майклу показалось, что Снейпу плохо. Даже совершенно неподвижный, он как будто хмурился, кривился и злобно смотрел на всех входивших в кабинет. «Несладко же приходилось ученикам в тот год, что он руководил Хогвартсом, ― подумал тогда Майкл. — Кругом война и смерть, а тут еще такой директор, от одного выражения лица которого хочется убежать подальше».  
  
А Снейп на фотографии тем временем подошел к Гарри Поттеру и потряс его за плечо. Поттер же, даже не повернувшись, резко стряхнул руку с плеча, словно прикосновение было ему неприятно. Снейп наклонился и что-то сказал на ухо. Тогда Гарри Поттер ответил. И без звука было понятно: что-то резкое и злое. Тогда Снейп положил какую-то вещь на столик рядом и ушел туда же, в тень. А Гарри Поттер остался улыбаться и поправлять очки.  
  
— Ты видела? Ты это видела? Там Снейп разговаривал с Поттером, а тот его отшил!  
  
— Где, где? — всполошилась Джейн, оторвавшись от статьи. — А ты не путаешь? Я пересмотрела здесь все фотографии, и никогда ничего подобного не было.   
  
— Наверное потому, что снимок очень старый. Говорят, они могут замедляться со временем.   
  
Друзья замерли, склонившись над газетами. Ждать пришлось долго. Немудрено, что Джейн пропустила этот кадр: вряд ли она могла неотрывно рассматривать фото даже самого красивого мужчины целых семь минут подряд. Но они дождались.  
  
— Ого! Там и правда что-то произошло. Снейп, наверное, хотел помириться: ты видишь, как он ему шепчет? Как будто извиняется. А что такое он положил на стол?  
  
Они посмотрели этот момент еще два раза, но так и не поняли, что оставил Северус Снейп на столе.  
  
— Фото намного интереснее статьи, потому что фотографии не врут, — чуть позже говорила Джейн. — А статья очень странная, я даже не знаю, верить ли такому. Вот смотри: «…удалились в кабинет, откуда послышались звон стекла и проклятья». Или вот еще: «…мистер Снейп стремительно покинул праздник. Один из очевидцев утверждает, что только случайность помогла ему избежать Круцио от разъяренного бывшего Пожирателя смерти». И еще: «Гарри Поттер не смог сдержать слез, видя, как удаляется его враг. Но враг ли? Слезы говорят об обратном».  
  
Майкл подвинул к себе подшивку и быстро проглядел статью.  
  
— Так ты смотри, кто ее написал. Рита Скитер. Не знаешь? Мне дед рассказывал, он тоже от нее пострадал когда-то. Скандальный репортер, известная в прошлом личность. Ее выгоняли из редакции, запрещали писать шантажом и угрозами. И все бесполезно. Она переходила из одной газеты в другую и строчила дальше. Под конец жизни писала такой бред, что его не брали даже самые сомнительные издания. Вроде даже последнее, что написала Скитер, была разоблачающая статья на саму себя. И, говорят, там не было ни слова лжи. Я бы почитал.  
  
— А что она писала про твоего деда?  
  
— Не про него, про его старшего брата. Он погиб при битве за Хогвартс. Должен был эвакуироваться, но остался и погиб. А она потом написала, что он хотел эффектных фото и славы военного фотографа. Но это не так, он хотел сражаться вместе со всеми! Для победы...  
  
— Вот дрянь какая! — с чувством ответила Джейн, глядя, как Майкл относит газеты на полку.  
  
Несколькими минутами позже, заматываясь шарфом и натягивая варежки, она снова вернулась к этой теме:  
  
— С ума сойти. Великие победы, легендарные герои, скандальные репортеры — и все это в прошлом. В какое скучное время мы живем.  
  
— Ничего. Донесут Филч со Спарксом директору про ночные прогулки, и мы тоже заживем весело.  
  
Все оставшееся до ужина время они лепили снеговиков и кидались снежками.  
  
За ужином оба по очереди поглядывали на портрет, но рама была пуста. Не было на месте Гарри Поттера и за завтраком, и за обедом.   
  
А после обеда Майкла и Джейн все-таки вызвал к себе декан Гриффиндора и назначил им наказание за ночные прогулки. Про неподобающее ученикам поведение он не сказал ни слова, из чего Майкл сделал вывод, что Филч промолчал, или декан не посчитал это преступлением. Так что следующие три дня они только и делали, что чистили, подметали и убирали классы под присмотром мистера Спаркса и уставали до того, что едва доползали до кроватей.   
  
— Жаль, что с нами разговаривал декан, а не директор, — начищая старые доспехи и едва переводя дыхание, как-то раз сказала Джейн. — Хоть бы еще раз посмотрели, что за мистер Снейп такой. Меня ни разу не вызывали к директору, — пожаловалась она и уронила тяжелый шлем в ведро с водой.  
  
Пока шла отработка, ни о каких вечерних играх в шпионов не могло быть и речи. До конца каникул оставались считанные дни, а загадочная история отношений мистера Снейпа и мистера Поттера стала только еще более запутанной. И распутать ее в школе, набитой учениками, становилось делом совсем безнадежным.  
  
***  
  
— Сегодня после отбоя мы пойдем на восьмой этаж, — заявила Джейн за ужином так уверенно, что Майкл чуть не подавился пудингом. Он огляделся, убедился, что остальные шестеро учеников сидят далеко и не слышат их, и наклонился к Джейн.  
  
— Нет, сегодня после отбоя мы не пойдем на восьмой этаж. Тебе мало отработок? А мне хватило.  
  
Разочарование, появившееся на лице Джейн, было так велико, что Майкл чуть не забрал свои слова обратно.  
  
— Иногда мне кажется, что шляпа ошиблась, распределив тебя на Гриффиндор.  
  
— Шляпа никогда не ошибается. Такое случалось только очень давно, когда распределение проходили на первом курсе, — обиделся Майкл.  
  
— Это значит, ты идешь со мной?  
  
Майкл хотел увильнуть, но прижавшая под столом к ноге коленка Джейн и ее рука, нежно стряхнувшая пылинку с плеча, окончательно убедили Майкла, что прогуляться в коридор восьмого этажа, заваленный хламом и пустыми рамами, отличная идея.  
  
В этот раз к вылазке они подготовились основательно. Джейн взяла пледы, Майкл достал из сундука старую шляпу-невидимку, купленную у Умников Уизли года три назад. Несмотря на то, что дезиллюминационные чары почти выветрились, сделать человека полупрозрачным она все еще могла.   
  
— Ты можешь объяснить, зачем мы туда идем? — спросил Майкл, когда они, спрятавшись за очередным гобеленом, высматривали, свободен ли путь.  
  
— Могу. Дамблдор считает, что Снейп гуляет ночами по восьмому этажу. Если Гарри Поттер хочет поговорить, а он, понятное дело, хочет, то постарается встретиться с ним там. Потому что признаваться в любви на глазах двадцати директорских портретов ― это как-то слишком.  
  
— Двадцати трех, — машинально поправил Майкл, и тут до него дошел смысл сказанного. — Признаваться в любви?! Джейн, что за фантазии? Ты перечитала любовных романов или поверила Рите Скитер?  
  
Джейн посмотрела на Майкла с чувством превосходства и легкого сожаления, но ничего не ответила.  
  
В коридоре восьмого этажа они расположились с комфортом. Сдвинули старые стулья, соорудив подобие дивана, и кое-как занавесили его тканью. В серой портьере было так много дыр, что через них отлично просматривался весь коридор. Завернутая в плед Джейн так доверчиво прижималась к Майклу, что он готов был сидеть на этом самом месте всю ночь, обнимая ее и зарываясь носом в волосы.  
  
Вероятно, Майкл задремал, потому что из сна его выдернул громкий звук. Кто-то или кашлянул, или что-то уронил. Джейн спала. Оглядевшись и не увидев ни одного из завхозов, Майкл расслабился, но тут заметил в одной из пустых рам фигуру в черном.  
  
— Кто здесь? — резким неприятным голосом спросил человек, сделал шаг и вступил в полоску лунного света. — Альбус?  
  
Это был он, тот самый мистер Снейп из директорского кабинета в наглухо застегнутой мантии, с палочкой в руках. Майкл узнал его скорее по мрачной ауре, которую излучал этот человек. Казалось, что и холст, и рама портрета, в которой он стоял, потемнели.  
  
«Какой интересный эффект, может, такие краски?» — думал Майкл и, не отрывая взгляда от черной фигуры, тряс Джейн за плечо. Умница Джейн сразу сообразила, в чем дело, и приникла к одной из дыр.   
  
— Кто здесь? — повторил Снейп, поворачиваясь кругом и вскидывая палочку так, что Майкл успел подумать: а как это — творить колдовство на портрете? Сработают ли заклинания, сказанные нарисованным человеком с ненастоящей палочкой?  
  
— Стой, Северус! Это я.   
  
Где-то на стене мелькнуло светлое пятно, и в раму к Снейпу шагнул мистер Поттер. Он вошел осторожно, как в клетку к зверю. Мягко, плавно, показывая раскрытые ладони:  
  
— Не убьешь?  
  
Потом опустил руки вдоль тела и встал неподвижно, словно ожидая приговора. Снейп смотрел и молчал.  
  
— Я в завещании написал, чтобы мой портрет обязательно повесили здесь. Чтобы я мог прийти к тебе. И несколько дней бегал за тобой по всему Хогвартсу.  
  
Поттер словно оправдывался, а Снейп продолжал смотреть и не отвечал. Рядом нетерпеливо завозилась Джейн.  
  
— Не может быть. Как? Когда? — наконец ответил Снейп.   
  
Майкл, который приготовился к потоку проклятий и, возможно, магической дуэли, с удивлением услышал, что этот самый Снейп как будто волнуется, словно не верит своим глазам. Казалось, Снейп растерян и потрясен так сильно, что чернота и тени вокруг него пропали.  
  
— Недавно, Северус. В девяносто восемь. Спокойная старость, легкая смерть. Не смотри так — я рад. У меня там не было уже никого, а здесь у меня ты.   
  
— А ты помолодел, — Снейп стоял неподвижно и словно не знал, что делать. Но зато знал Гарри Поттер. Он подошел совсем близко. В светлой рубашке с расстегнутым воротом, с палочкой, заткнутой за ремень брюк, непричесанный, с неуверенной улыбкой, он так странно и чужеродно смотрелся рядом с темным хмурым Снейпом, что Майкл почти понял, почему они старались скрыть отношения: просто чтобы избежать удивленных взглядов и перешептываний. А в то, что у них что-то было, Майкл поверил сразу, как только увидел, как они стояли и как смотрели, словно не могли насмотреться.  
  
— Да, здорово, мне снова двадцать семь. Было бы обидно, если бы ожил мой семидесятилетний портрет. Я не привык быть старше тебя.  
  
Гарри взял Снейпа за руку так легко и просто, словно он делал это уже тысячу раз. И, повторяя его движение, Майкл и Джейн потянулись друг к другу и крепко схватились за руки.  
  
— Мне жаль.   
  
Снейп отвечал коротко, словно каждое слово давалось с болью. Майкл не знал, Снейп разговаривал так потому, что когда-то получил страшные раны от волшебной змеи, или просто был неразговорчивым и нелюдимым человеком.  
  
— Нет, Северус, это мне жаль.   
  
А вот Гарри говорил много, было очень заметно, что он нервничает:  
  
— Это мне жаль, — он вдруг повысил голос. — Ты не представляешь, черт возьми, как мне было жаль, когда ты безо всяких объяснений — нормальных человеческих объяснений, я имею в виду — ушел от меня с того проклятого приема. И уехал. И я не мог тебя найти. А через месяц прочитал в газетах про тот взрыв в лаборатории. Как все, Северус, как все обычные люди. Как будто я твой сосед или посторонний, который тебя знать не знает. Как будто у нас никогда ничего не было. Словно не было наших десяти лет.   
  
Гарри Поттер поперхнулся словами и замолчал. Пока он дышал и пытался успокоиться, Снейп высвободил руки, заложил их за спину и заговорил, глядя поверх головы Поттера.  
  
— Нелепая случайность. Нетипичная реакция катализатора. Я действительно хотел вернуться, поговорить. Не успел.  
  
— Не успел! Северус, я семьдесят лет ждал, чтобы поговорить. Я каждый год второго мая приезжал в Хогвартс, чтобы увидеть неоживший портрет. Я даже не мог позвать тебя по имени — не при всех же остальных мне это делать, ты бы не простил! Но ты даже не смотрел. Я сделал все, чтобы попасть сюда, и что мне говорит Альбус Дамблдор? Что, возможно, ты и правда не ожил и ни с кем не общаешься, — и добавил жалобно, — я искал тебя по всем этажам. Еле нашел.  
  
— Если уж на то пошло, Поттер, я ждал не меньше.   
  
Стало тихо. Они смотрели друг на друга, и казалось, что между ними столько всего невысказанного и несделанного, что оба не знают с чего начать и поэтому молчат, как будто им и сказать-то нечего. И снова первым решился Гарри. Он был намного моложе, но казался более решительным и открытым, чем его собеседник. Правда, самообладание подводило и его: он отвел глаза от Снейпа и, глядя в окно, глухо произнес:  
  
— Та ссора в министерстве, скажи, ведь глупо получилось?  
  
Но Северус Снейп словно не увидел попытки помириться. Теперь Майкл понял, почему авторы учебников и мистер Бинс считали, что у Северуса Снейпа был тяжелый характер.  
  
— Нет, не глупо, Поттер. Если бы я только знал, что ты десять лет будешь обивать пороги и доказывать чиновникам, что я достоин ордена…  
  
— Так ты его достоин.  
  
— Нет! Если не дали сразу, значит, была причина. Мне бы в голову не пришло унижаться и просить, и уж конечно, я подумать не мог, что это будешь делать ты.  
  
— Я не унижался, — голос Поттера стал низким и тихим, похоже, он начинал злиться, — я только объяснил.  
  
— И объяснять пришлось десять лет, я так понимаю?  
  
— Ну хватит, — устало ответил Гарри, — ты ведь его и не взял. Оставил на столе. Не совру, если скажу, что было очень обидно.  
  
Они снова замолчали. Майкл и не представлял, что будет так ждать примирения двух совершенно посторонних, незнакомых ему людей. Он почувствовал, как шевельнулась Джейн, посмотрел на нее и увидел, что она размазывает по щекам слезы.  
  
— Вот глупые, да? — одними губами прошептала она и попыталась улыбнуться. Майкл замер, не в силах отвести взгляд.   
  
Где-то там выясняли отношения Гарри Поттер и Северус Снейп, а здесь была его собственная плачущая Джейн, с которой нужно было объясниться немедленно. Потому что теперь Майкл знал точно: глупая ссора, нелепая случайность, злой рок ― и следующего разговора может не случиться. Джейн достойна того, чтобы ждать ее и семьдесят лет, и больше, но ведь можно решить все сейчас! Джейн сжала его руку, и Майкл снова неохотно перевел взгляд на раму. Говорил Снейп.  
  
— Я потом приходил к тебе на Гриммо. Подумал, что действительно глупо. Черт с ним, с орденом, я бы пережил это. Ты не открыл. Не слышал, наверное.  
  
Снейп говорил с трудом, но Майк все же решил, что его ранения тут ни при чем. Дело в том, что ему действительно горько было вспоминать. Майклу и самому стало горько, когда он понял, насколько запоздал этот разговор, и как все могло сложиться по-другому.   
  
— Знаешь, у меня нет слов. Когда я думаю, что все это звенья одной цепи… Ты обиделся, я обиделся, мы не поговорили, и ты ушел. У нас был целый месяц до того проклятого взрыва, чтобы все исправить. Я так скучал… Ты не представляешь, какая это была страшная, бесконечная тоска.  
  
— Я представляю, Гарри, очень хорошо представляю. Я тоже скучал. И был не прав. Видишь, я говорю это тебе.   
  
Было непонятно, что же происходит на самом деле: в словах звучала обида, но когда обижаются, не придвигаются так близко, не пытаются украдкой коснуться. Когда ругаются всерьез, ведут себя по-другому.   
  
Майкл прищурился — небо затягивали тучи, в коридоре быстро темнело. Но все еще можно было разглядеть, как Гарри Поттер уткнулся лицом в грудь мистеру Снейпу, а тот запустил пальцы в его волосы. Майкл никогда не видел, чтобы так вели себя мужчины. Но это не выглядело нелепо и смешно. Глядя на них становилось понятно, что Гарри Поттер и Северус Снейп жить друг без друга не могут, и что они действительно друг друга ждали. И все-таки встретились. И поговорили.  
  
Со всхлипом вздохнула Джейн. Теперь Майкл был уверен, что эта девушка — его самый дорогой человек, и что он уже и так непростительно долго топчется на месте, а действовать нужно было давно и настойчиво. Он поднялся, помог встать Джейн и потянул ее за собой.  
  
— Подожди, — прошептала она, — слушай.  
  
В сгустившейся темноте раздавались звуки поцелуев, шорох одежды, кто-то коротко застонал.  
  
Майкл потянул ее за руку сильнее. Сначала он шел, потом бежал, потом, ничего не говоря, втянул ничего не понимающую Джейн в заброшенный класс, с силой толкнул скрипучую дверь и решительно прижался губами к ее губам. И сразу же, не давая опомниться ни ей, ни себе, принялся целовать, куда придется: щеки, нос, виски, шею. И Джейн отвечала!   
  
От грохота, с которым захлопнулась дверь, одновременно вздрогнули оба завхоза, патрулирующие шестой этаж; домовики, убирающие гостиные факультетов; страдающий от бессонницы декан Гриффиндора; портреты в кабинете директора. И только влюбленные — одни в пустом классе, другие в старой раме на восьмом этаже — ничего не слышали. У них были дела поважнее. 

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom SnarryPower 2018 - "Наблюдатели"


End file.
